Sharon
Sharon (シャロン) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She was once a knight of Barge and the lover of Raffin. She and her subordinate, Billford, work as mercenaries in Sene in order to obtain resources so that they can eventually reclaim Barge. Profile When Raffin fled from Barge alone during its fall to the reborn Zoa Empire, Sharon felt betrayed and began to hate him so much that she wanted to kill him. She also cut her once long hair to be short. She is introduced when she and Billford enter a house belonging to an elderly woman who works with slave traders. When the elder talks down to her by claiming that she is incompetent because she is a woman, she ignores it and urges Billford to do the same. Afterwards, she and Billford enter a battle to defend Sene from Runan's army, whom she believes to be a band of thieves. If Raffin was sent with Runan after the first route split, he can speak to Sharon during the chapter. In this scene, she expresses her anger at him for abandoning him, but nonetheless wants to be his comrade and joins Runan's army. After the battle, she offers to give a Dragon Flute to Raffin so that he can summon his wyvern steed, Garuda. If Raffin accepts it and becomes a Dragon Knight, she reveals that it is his look as one that caused her to initially fall in love with him. Afterwards, she agrees to drink wine with him to celebrate their reunion. However, if he refuses to accept it, the two of them become distant. In the ending, Sharon returns to Barge, which is now free from the Zoa Empire. She is accompanied by Raffin if he accepted the Dragon Flute from her earlier in the game. If he did not, the two of them separate, as he returns to Verge with Estelle. In-Game Recruitment She appears as an enemy unit in Map 10. To recruit her, either have Raffin speak to her or keep her alive. Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |25% |10% |35% |45% |25% |35% |20% |0% |} Supports *Raffin Promotion Overall At first glance, Sharon is an average unit. As she levels, she will be very similar to the other Lady Knight, Kate, in most areas, only surpassing her in Agility and Defense. On the topic of skills, Sharon learns a decent set that help her offense, although Kate's selection is generally superior. She gains a mount when she promotes, which fixes her rather poor Movement. Her support with Raffin will prove to be useful, since he is an excellent unit and recommended to use. Although Sharon joins as a mediocre character, she ends up on the higher spectrum of average and will not be a hindrance. Quotes Battle Quote Death Quotes *As an enemy Sharon: To meet my end in a place like this... I guess even my own luck has abandoned me... Billford: M-Milady Sharon... No... Aaaarrrgghhh! ... There will be no mercy this day. Not a single one of you will be left alive! Etymology Sharon is a feminine given name that means "plain" in Hebrew. Gallery TSSharon.png|Portrait of Sharon Sharon battle.png|Sharon's battle model as a Lady Knight. Sharon battle (arrowknight).png|Sharon's battle model as an Arrow Knight.